All Yours
by TintinLover
Summary: Tintin and Haddock are comfortable with no sex...or are they? Will they be able to continue their relationship like that?
1. Chapter 1

Haddock looked at the young man who was sleeping peacefully beside him, his  
eyelashes projecting shadows over his rosy cheeks. Tintin´s face was still flushed from the intense kissing and touching they had shared.

The elder man dropped a chaste kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him up and smiled. He was a lucky man. Tintin saved him from a miserable life, a life with no friends and no hope. Only and always the bottle as his ever present companion. Now, thanks to him, he had a true family. And he knew Tintin was grateful to have him as well.

Nobody would understand their relationship. Not in a world that couldn´t conceive a sexless union.  
But Tintin and Haddock lived in a different world. A world of their own. They already had their unique companionship, the lovely touches and the passionate kisses. They needed no more than that.

He recalled their conversation. Tintin was no fool. It was not easy to see each other most secret parts of their bodies and wonder "what if…" fortunately, that kind of thoughts gone with the wind. They repeat to themselves over and over again they needed no more.

He was not indifferent to the sight of the tight, pink hole that he saw each time he liked and nipped the round buttocks. He never dared to even lick that zone or slip a tentative finger…that might make Tintin ask for more. And him wanting more…More, he didn´t want to hurt him. He recalled too well how his past female lovers struggled with less conventional sex, due his big size. Haddock couldn´t bear to hurt the person he loved the most.  
If Tintin ever wanted it…  
He wouldn´t refuse.  
It could change their relationship forever, yes.  
But at the same time, he couldn´t refuse anything to his beloved Tintin.  
He prayed it never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark, sleepy eyes looked at him and Haddock smiled. He gave Tintin a peck on the nose and caressed his waist under the covers.

"Morning, lad. Sleep well?"

Tintin smiled sweetly and put his arms around the Captain´s large shoulders.

"Since I´m by your side, yes."

His lips touched the sensitive skin of Haddock´s neck, feeling the life pulsating there. After planting little kisses there he brought his mouth to the Captain´s, the tickling sensation of rough beard on his lips and chin sending shivers by his whole body. Haddock moaned in the kiss and caressed his cheek, sliding down to his neck and shoulders. The other hand rubbed his back, reaching the twin globes he loved to touch so much. He squeezed them gently, eliciting a soft whimper from Tintin. The youth hugged him tightly, his tongue battling the Captain´s.

It was heaven. Tintin´s kisses tasted like candy, sweet and soft. Haddock didn´t even remember being kissed like that. Not even the women he used to sleep with kissed as gentle and sensually as his young lover.

They broke the kiss and their eyes met. The elder man caressed the ginger hair.

"You make me happy, you know."

A soft pink coloration graced Tintin's cheeks.

"Captain…"

"You saved my life, Tintin. I was all alone, with false friends and no love."

Tintin's eyes became teary at these words. He knew already how was Haddock's life before him but he couldn't help but feeling sorry for him. He hid his face in his chest and closed his eyes.

"You're not alone, Captain. I will never leave you."

He sucked hard before continuing.

"I was alone too, only had Milou. I always thought it was enough…until have known you. "

His ear was pressed against the sharp chest. Tintin caressed the coarse hair there.

"I'm hearing your heart."

"It's beating for you, Tintin…"

Haddock lifted the boy's head and kissed him, that time more passionately. He rolled over so he was now on top of him, his mouth still locked to Tintin's. The youth's breath quickens its pace as the lips slide down his collar bone and kissed each nipple. The Captain went until his navel, circling it with his tongue. Tintin arched his back and moaned soundly.

"You´re beautiful,_ mon amour_."

He spread Tintin's legs, exposing him in all his glory. The young man thought he was about to die when felt himself being enveloped by moist warmth. It was amazing how the Captain was able to take his entire member in his mouth. He couldn't do the same when was his turn to pleasure him, for it was huge.

Haddock pulled out to lick the entire length from base to tip, his hand grabbing the rosy balls. His eyes looked at the inviting cleft below them. It was an exciting sight for him.

And _forbidden_.

He sucked hard. Maybe what he always wanted to try wouldn't make any damage…

His thumbs spread Tintin's buttocks a little and he slipped the tip of his tongue on the tight entrance.

"Captain! Good Gracious…!"

Tintin grabbed the sheets with both hands while Haddock licked and circled the ring of muscle. It was pure bliss. They never ever tried such a thing. Seeing Tintin´s reaction, the older man only regretted not having courage to do this before. The youth began to masturbate himself with loud moans, delighted with the good work Haddock's tongue was doing.  
The sphincter was moist from his saliva, puffy and rosy with excitation. The Captain felt he needed release and it gave him another idea.  
He put the amazed boy on his knees, spreading his thighs. Haddock began to pumping himself behind him until he came with a grunt, his cum spitting over Tintin's buttocks and entrance. The milky substance over Tintin's skin was always wonderful, but was even more over his backside and hole.  
The feel was too much for that one, which came shortly after his lover. They fell over the mattress, sweaty and happy, their deep breaths the only sound in the room for a while.

"wow, Captain…it was…"

Haddock smiled proudly. Nothing gave him more pleasure than giving pleasure to his angel. He kissed him in the cheek.

"Liked it?"

"No…_loved_ it."

"Hum…so maybe we repeat the next time, hu?"

Tintin laughed and kissed him.

"Of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was intoxicating and arousing. How they had never tried it before?

After another round of passionate kissing and soft caresses they repeated the arousing experience shared the day before. Both were in a sixty-nine position, Tintin's sweaty ass right in front of the Captain's face while his wet tongue traced his rim slowly. The young man paused his sucking on the older man's shaft and moaned appreciatively, turning his head to his lover. Haddock circled the tiny hole over and over again, both hands in each ass cheek, opening him wide. He pushed his tongue past the hot canal and he felt Tintin squirm.

"hnng..Captain…"

Tintin's mouth circled again his cock, licking and sucking fiercely, his ass pushing against Haddock's face. Feeling his Captain stimulating him like this, trusting him…it was what he never dared even to dream. The rough beard against the sensitive skin only increased the pleasure.  
The elder man pushed his tongue out and looked at the glistening hole with wild arousal. It was puffy and wet from his saliva. The ring of muscle twitched a little, making his heart race with lust. He kissed it softly, while caressing the peachy buttocks up and down, reaching the smooth thighs. Another lick and he pulled out again.  
Tintin felt the emptiness and turned his head to the Captain.

"Captain? Why did you stop?"

The elder man gave a little slap in a peachy buttock.

"Lay on your back, Tintin."

The youth blinked but obeyed and got of him, replacing Haddock in the bed. The Captain put two pillows under Tintin's ass and spread his slender legs with sweaty hands. Tintin gasped when felt the Captain's hard cock rub over his entrance.

"Captain! What…"

Haddock caressed a flushed cheek.

"Shhh relax, mon amour. Don't worry.

His cock was sandwiched between Tintin's ass cheeks and throbbed painfully. The sight was arousing. He began to rub up and down, his length massaging the sensitive area between the buttocks and the head hitting the rosy balls above.  
The Captain saw his young lover tilt his head to the side, his eyes closed in pleasure. Tintin's Adam's apple moved up and down and a soft moan escaped from his parted lips. His buttocks tightened the Captain's cock almost involuntary.

"Tintin…damn…"

He grabbed the youth's arousal and began to pump him in time with his rubbing. Tintin grabbed the pillow under his head and arched his back, chest rising and falling with his quick breathing.  
Almost without thinking the Captain let his cockhead rub against the puffy anus, it's moisture glistening and inviting…

He shut his eyes and continued to rub. The only sound in the room was his raging breath and Tintin's moans.

"Captain…I'm almost…"

Dark, lustful eyes looked directly at him. His cheeks were more flushed than before and a trail of sweat drawn by his neck.

Haddock lost it and, lifting Tintin's ass with both hands, rub his length with more strength. It's veins looked like they were about to explode, his own release almost eminent.

"Hunggg!"

Tintin's chest and belly soon were covered by his own semen; the milky substance dripped onto the sheets. He circled his legs around Haddock's waist, who rub his cock against Tintin's cleft a few more times before he released himself with a loud groan. He watched with fascination as his semen covered pale thighs and the middle of his cheeks. Sperm ran by the tight entrance that twitched with a little obscene sound. Haddock dipped his head between Tintin's legs and licked his own sperm from it. When he lifted his head he saw Tintin watching him with wide eyes.

"Captain! You…"

He was silenced by a sperm coated kiss, the Captain's tongue entering his hot cavern, making him felt the familiar taste of his semen.

The Captain was reading a book seated in his favourite armchair; Tintin was collecting the mail outside. He lifted his head when heard the front door open and Tintin entered the room. He had some letters with him and a small box.

"Here, these are for you."

"Thanks, lad. What is this box?

To his astonishment, Tintin's face got red and he seemed puzzled.

"Er…nothing special, Captain. Just a few things that can help me with my work, that's all. If you excuse me…I need to go to the room. See you later."

He went to the stairs under Haddock's look.

It was the first time his lad didn´t share something with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Haddock couldn't help but feel upset. He knew Tintin was lying to him.  
He always had seen themselves as a perfect couple, twin souls who were meant to be together. They never had an argument all that years; when there was a problem, they talked quietly. He knew they understood each other perfectly, unlike so many couples.  
But now…  
His own boyfriend was keeping secrets from him for the first time, now that their relationship was better than ever.  
The Captain recalled the hot session they had some days ago and shivered. Maybe the lad became frightened with it? Their intercourse was close enough to sex and his cock rubbed right in Tintin's forbidden zone.  
The thought vanished almost quickly as appeared. He saw Tintin clearly enjoying it, there was no way Tintin could have faked his pleasure just to not disappoint him.  
What if he received a present from other man?  
They were together for years; maybe the lad was tired of him and their sexless relationship? Maybe he had found a more young and attractive man without fears, who was able to give him much more than foundlings?  
Haddock shook his head; he was just making a storm in a teacup. If the boy wanted more…well he just had to ask.  
Sighing, he resumed the lecture. Answers would come in time.

* * *

Tintin looked at the content of the box, still not believing what he did. Giving a nervous glance at the door, he took the object out. It's contact with his hands made him blush madly. The young man let it roll over his palm, almost hypnotized by the different sizes.  
He pondered to try it alone first but it would be more fun if he shared with the Captain. Tintin hoped it would be worth it, what if Haddock didn't like the idea?  
Well it was the Captain who made him discover how sensitive his little hole was. He almost fainted recalling the hot tongue of his lover over it…  
He looked again at the blue object.  
If they were going to try out new games, why not that one?  
Surely the Captain would love the surprise.  
He grinned.  
Tintin couldn't wait for the night.


End file.
